Digimon: Rise of Chaos
by Casus-Kars
Summary: Two regular teenagers get swept up in a war beyond that of Earth, each side vying to hold control of a power greater than any before.


First off, no copyright infringement meant of course. This is actually from a friend of mine, for story rights I can connect you. This is around 100 pages in total I will consistently post them with as few changes to the screenplay as I can prevent. This is my buddy's early screenplay so story, grammar etc. aint perfect.

The general format includes scene heading, character and dialogue, action description and shots by the camera.

Synopsis: Two friends get swept up in a quest to save the world from the seven greatest evils.

DIGIMON: CHAOS INCARNATE

EXT. BATTLEFIELD - DUSK

We see a ravaged battlefield fresh with the marks of battle, several figures scattered on the ground begin breaking up into and bits of data. As the sun sets the fog of war settles upon the scarred hills, we move to a particular hill. This hill lies between us and the sun there appears to be several figures atop. One begins walking down, at first silhouetted by the sun he come into vision, a young MAN about 17 with short brown hair in a raggedy suit and jeans carrying a sword, his demeanor is that of a general. We follow him as walks over to another figure, that of a FALLEN ANGEL; human in appearance but with 6 wings where 3 of each are black and 3 are white. It is revealed he is kneeling next to a large rock whilst chained to it.

CASUS

So, this is what has become of the great evil. You, the being of pure chaos. The one who came to our land, threatened our existence and peace. Ended, in a swift moment. You know, some may ask for why, yet settle for how, I need not. For I know whom you are, and I will end you even if it must end me.

LUCEMON

For of all peace and prosperity you brought, to be threatened by me. Oh, that is not nearly what is. It shall only be what was.

A silence falls over the two, Casus kneels down to eye level.

CASUS

While I may not know the meaning of this, I do know how to protect my people.

LUCEMON

The guardian, the great general Casus. You would never allow such to pass.

Casus stands and unsheathes his sword and directs it at Lucemon's face.

CASUS

You don not know what I am capable of Lucemon, what I will do to protect my people.

LUCEMON

I know you, anger, feed upon it my apprentice.

CASUS

I will never become you, and is see what you want. Your end is just an opportunity for our warriors of chaos to seize upon. You must be exiled.

LUCEMON

Then give a condemned man one last request, what form shall it take?

CASUS

Across the entire cosmos, I will create a planet. I will cultivate it to be everything you detest. With this new land I will find a way to keep all your Chaosmon at bay, so that if they dare to come for you.

Casus sharply stands up and unsheathes his sword, pointing it directly at Lucemon's face.

CASUS (CONT'D)

They cross me.

ROLL CREDITS.

EXT. TRAIN STATION - MORNING

We see a crowd of people rushing about: business suits, artists, musicians, and tourists. We center on two young tourists walking into the station, one is a 17 year-old Italian teen with jet black hair and dark sunglasses, with him is a 16 year-old french looking girl with light red hair, and slight tan. As we see the two entering together with bags in tow, we focus on another person we see from behind, he looks 17 and has pure white streaks in his short brown hair, wearing jeans long sleeved shirt under a vest.

INT. TRAIN STATION, TICKET WINDOW - MOMENTS LATER

We focus on the same two teens buying their tickets and looking at a platform directory post. The third white haired teen is seen across the room walking in the same direction of the other two.

EXT. TRAIN STATION, TRAIN PLATFORM - CONTINUOUS

The high speed train rolls into the station, a WHISTLE is heard and conductors stand by the doors ready to collect tickets. Among the crowd of tourists walking among the platform, the two kids walk along the platform to the first train car and show the guard their tickets. We then see the white hair teen jump on the train as another person speaks with the guard.

INT. TRAIN - CONTINUOUS

Inside the lavish train we see the two teens stowing their bags and taking their seats, the GIRL across from the GUY. On the table between them are several travel brochures along with a magazine about France. Once they sit the girl picks up the one brochure.

REI

You're Roman, so is all that Da Vinci stuff real?

VINCENT

Rei, how long have we known each other, and you still don't know that I'm Italian. My family comes from here in Venice, remember we were just there.

REI

I know Vincent, but what is the real difference?

VINCENT

For starters we prefer to fight efficiently, when we must. Plus in all honesty I don't like pizza that much.

The white haired TEEN comes from the hallway and sits down, he holds a newspaper in upside down in front of his face placing a cane to his side.

VINCENT (CONT'D)

(TO THE TEEN) Excuse me, this is our sitting.

CASUS

Trust me if anything happens you want me here.

He throws his paper aside and extends his hand to the two for a handshake denied by both.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Call me Casus Foederis.

REI

Casus, what kind of name is Casus?

Casus during this takes a soda from a passing drink cart.

CASUS

It's, it's. Old, just old.

Over the intercom the voice of the CONDUCTOR is heard.

CONDUCTOR

Passeggeri di attenzione. Ora stiamo partendo per Frane. Non speriamo mostri li attacano.

VINCENT

Wait, what did he say.

CONDUCTOR

Attention passengers. We are departing Venice for Paris, France. Please take you seats for departure.

CASUS

That.

Casus places the soda on the table behind him. Casus picks up his cane and hits the brochure Rei is reading onto the table.

REI

Hay!

CASUS

Is for horses, but besides that, you two are going to France. How romantic.

CASUS (CONT'D)

However, the Louvre is great this time of year. I highly recommend it.

A large CLANG is heard from the front cab. Casus stands up, uses his cane to swipe a fedora from the table next to him and rest it on his head.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Well, goo'day.

Casus proceeds to walk to the end of the hallway and enters the front cab.

INT. Train, Front Cab - CONTINUOUS

The door opens and we see the entire electrical array, lights flashing and BUZZERS going off. CASUS looks around clearly distressed, he begins finicking with switches and screens. Casus puts on some glasses and begins pondering the array of screens.

CASUS

Well, wibley wobly timley. This is not good, not good. Electrical surge above 200. Only a digigate can produce that power.

One of the screens EXPLODES behind Casus followed by warning lights going off in the cab.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Ah. What, this is, no!

Casus rushes over to a central console where it too EXPLODES in front of him. Behind him we see an ELECTRICAL STORM producing a figure revealed to be an Impmon. As the electricity dies down, Impmon shoots a fireball towards Casus.

CASUS (CONT'D)

No!

Casus punches the fireball and it disperses. Casus charges at the Impmon who quickly jumps over him and breaks out of the front window.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Agh! Why, why here and now.

Casus runs over to the window and looks out to the sides of the train. A motorcycle closing in from the back of the train.

EXT. TRAIN, ROOF - DAY

Running down the roof of the train is a young petit brunette about 17 years old in combat gear, along side of her is a flying Dianamon, a Digimon whose armor is based from the crescent moon.

DIANAMON

Lily, digigate opening at the front.

LILY

Alright, commence variable A.

DIANAMON

If it gets tricky call in Alpha squad.

Dianamon peels off to fly towards the back of the train. Lily runs and jumps in front of the train.

INT. TRAIN, FRONT CAB - CONTINUOUS

As Lily breaks the glass and rolls into the cab Casus jolts surprised:

CASUS

Who? Wait, this your fault?

LILY

Nope, but I'm assigned to this case.

The two shake hands. Casus shows here the screens on his digivice and the train panels.

LILY (CONT'D)

You have a digivice?

CASUS

And you're assigned to a digital mishap, and judging by that badge on your shoulder you're a certified digidestined.

LILY

Its just that only ten people in history have a digivice. None have white bangs nor do any others exist at this time.

Casus begins to walk to the door.

CASUS

No no, I'm much more... unique.

Lily walks over as Casus opens the door.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Consider this, if you're a soldier I'm more of an ancient amateur.

EXT. TRAIN - DAY

As the mysterious biker rolls up the rider looks like a Beelzemon, a tall rough almost human like beast. From behind Dianamon uses her crescent blade to STRIKE Beelzemon in the back.

Beelzemon is able to hold the bike steady as he pulls out his shotgun and FIRES repeated shots at Dianamon. Dianamon is able to deflect multiple hots until being HIT and SLAMMED into the train.

INT. TRAIN - DAY

CASUS and LILY walk into the cab which is now ravaged, tables are overturned and people cowering in corners. VINCENT and REI run up to Casus:

REI

Ca, Ca, Casus this mummy thing with a gun. You said you'd help us.

CASUS

(serious)

I will, now stay here. (To Lily) What's your name, look after them.

LILY

FYI, names Lily and I am no baby sitter.

CASUS

Fine, but call your squad in or something.

Lily pushes Casus to the side of the cab:

LILY

No. Whoever you are, I'm in charge.

CASUS

Well actually no, I am, go ask.

LILY

Liar. I'm the only one whose supposed to know about this, under whose authority are you here.

CASUS

Uh, mine.

LILY

Last chance. I'm here under thee highest authority.

CASUS

(yells)

I am the highest authority.

Lily steps back and begins mumbling.

CASUS (CONT'D)

I'll tell you again, I am Casus, and of the Digital World.

LILY

(shocked)

Of the war, the legends. Sir, I am truly sorry.

CASUS

Now tell me why you're here.

A large BANG is heard from the next cab. Casus begins to walk to the door to the next cab.

REI

He's returning.

LILY

Beelzemon, he escaped last night.

CASUS

Good, formalities over. Mustn't dally.

Casus swings open the door. Inside the cab is a MUMMYMON dressed in a conductors uniform and several small Impmon, who look like small imps with handkerchiefs. Several Impmon shoot fireballs at Casus whom quickly shuts the door.

VINCENT

Don't just hide, go get them.

CASUS

Parlay, parlay could work.

VINCENT

Just try it.

LILY

Wait for my squad to get here, the gate is aligning.

CASUS

Just force it open.

Lily looks at here digivice, which flashes multiple lights.

LILY

Are you crazy a force open could tear a galifreian sized wormhole next to the Earth.

Casus creek open the door:

CASUS

Mummymon, under that proclamation of shadows order thirty three, you know the one, I call up parlay.

MUMMYMON (O.S.)

Acceptable.

The door swings open, Casus and Mummymon walk over to one of the tables and sit across each other.

MUMMYMON (CONT'D)

I be Mummymon, Chaosmon division sixty six f, Impmon they follow me.

CASUS

Me, well. I'm Casus Foederis, or better known to your kind, Casus Belli.

Mummymon and the Impmon grow an expression of fear as Casus speaks.

CASUS (CONT'D)

So, if we understand each other, you get one chance to run. Take it.

EXT. TRAIN - DAY

Outside the train, BEELZEMON and DIANAMON continue fighting. As Beelzemon SHOOTS multiple shotgun shells Dianamon is able to deflect them.

BEELZEMON

Get away.

DIANAMON

Beelzemon your time has run out, prepare.

Dianamon swoops in towards Beelzemon who spins his bike at her in mid-air. Dianamon gets CRUSHED under the bike and thrown behind the train. Beelzemon jumps on top of the train and begins BLASTING shells into the train as he walks to the front.

INT. TRAIN - DAY

We return to the table of MUMMYMON and CASUS.

MUMMYMON

Fortune of not, I be here to leave message of my master.

CASUS

What master and what message.

MUMMYMON

My master is the master of us all. For Casus you, the gate opens your choice is one.

Casus sits thinking to himself before he gets up from the booth:

CASUS

Very well.

From the roof footsteps are heard followed by a shotgun BLAST.

REI (O.S.)

What is that?

Casus jolts to the front cab where LILY slams the door behind him:

LILY

He's here, and the gate isn't ready.

Casus grabs his digivice from his pocket and hands it to Lily.

CASUS

Just do it.

LILY

But, the.

CASUS

Do it.

From the other cab another BLAST is heard followed by a loud THUD.

VINCENT

How can I help?

CASUS

Stay down and out of sight.

Casus turns around as the door is BLAST open.

HIS P.O.V.

BEELZEMON stands in the doorway with his shotgun pointed towards them.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Down.

As the shotgun is FIRED Casus and Vincent push each other aside and the shell fires past them and into the front cab.

LILY (O.S.)

Mind me much. Geez.

CASUS

It working?

Beelzemon continues SHOOTING at the windows.

BEELZEMON

Belli, come out and play.

FRONT CAB

Lily is pressing buttons and switches on multiple panals where the digivice is placed in and wired up.

LILY

Its working, praise God, now in five.

BACK AT CASUS

Casus takes his vest and throws it in the air. Beelzemon quickly shoots it, Casus runs out and slide tackles

Beelzemon.

BEELZEMON

Argg.

CASUS

Thats right, I'm magic.

Beelzemon and Casus begin fighting hand-to-hand.

CASUS (CONT'D)

Why are you here?

BEELZEMON

Revenge, and your demise.

CASUS

Well I know that, why are you here.

LILY (O.S.)

In three.

BEELZEMON

Its just time, for power.

LILY (O.S.)

Now.

VINCENT

For what?

CASUS

This, get back.

Casus punches Beelzemon and sends him sliding back.

BEELZEMON P.O.V.

A flash of light from the front cab reveals two new Digimon. One is a PAWNCHESSMON whom is about the size of a kid and resembles a medieval knight, the other is DORUMON a large fox like creature with razor like wings.

DORUMON

Alpha squad, Dorumon ready.

PAWNCHESSMON

Pawnchessmon ready and willing.

Rei and Vincent look at them in awe.

REI

Who are they?

VINCENT

And what are they?

Casus walks in front Of the two new Digimon.

LILY

The best of the best, trained by the first Royal Knights.

CASUS

Highest level?

DORUMON

Champion, that's for both of us, sir.

Casus signals the two and they charge at Beelzemon. As the three fight Dianamon enters through a window and begins to assist them.

IN THE FRONT CAB

Lily, Casus, Rei, and Vincent walk into the cab.

REI

Care to clue us in?

CASUS

Nope.

LILY

You should.

REI

It would be nice.

As silence falls over the group which is quickly broken by a loud CRASH in the other room.

VINCENT

What, did we loose.

REI

En contre, we are winning.

Casus grabs his digivice from the panel and rushes into the other cab.

LILY

Remember to get Mummymon.

CASUS

There gone.

Casus leaves the cab.

LILY

Why, and when?

REI

Probably a distraction and then they booked it.

FOLLOWING CASUS IN THE OTHER CAB

Beelzemon is on the ground and streams of data are breaking up parts of him. Dianamon, Dorumon, and Pawnchessmon stand at distance form him as Casus walks over.

BEELZEMON

I've never been digitized.

CASUS

First time for everything, when will it begin?

BEELZEMON

Ha, Casus you fool, it has already begun. I will be vindicated.

A yellow light begins to flow over Beelzemon, as it fades he is gone.

VINCENT (O.S.)

Casus, brace yourself.

OUTSIDE THE TRAIN

As the Paris skyline comes into picture the train derails and rolls into a farm.

FADE OUT.

EXT. HOTEL - NIGHT

Vincent and Rei enter the hotel with their bags. Outside Casus and Lily begin walking away.

LILY

You think they will tell.

CASUS

Nah, even if they did no one will believe them, heck no one believes it could even happen.

LILY

What could happen?

CASUS

An alien invasion.

LILY

Digimon aren't really alien. And heck this world is just as much ours as it is Digimon.

CASUS

No. Its mine, plus for you humans Digimon are alien, technically.

LILY

It's not yours plus what's all this "you humans" you look human.

CASUS

Let's drop it. You've been to the Digital world fill me in on with what's up with Fanglongmon.


End file.
